onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Annonces - Journal du Nouveau Monde/@comment-24586425-20181006214422/@comment-24275038-20181008135109
Gol D.Manuel a écrit : Bien, les mots fleuris ont assez durés ^^ Soyez zen, détendus c'est pas en faisant une escalade d'arguments imposés agressivement que le débat avancera, on est dans une discussion personnelle et plus un topic ouvert à tout le monde là calmez vous ^^. Vous êtes tous intelligents, désamorcez la mauvaise ambiance ^^. Bref, je vais essayez de synthétiser mon avis Dans les faits par définition un corsaire est un ancien pirate, néanmoins comme dit plus haut Mihawk n'a jamais fait preuve d'acte de piraterie et peut très bien être un épéiste solitaire qui cherche des adversaires. Je pense qu'il n'est pas un pirate au sens premier du terme, on a des pirates abjects (Caribou etc) des pirates gentils (Luffy etc) mais j'imagine que n'importe qui étant un temps soit peu dangereux pour le GM se fait appelé pirate (ou revo pour bah les révos, naturellement). Pour Moi Mihawk a un titre de pirate, mais n'en est pas forcement un, c'est juste le qualificatif que doit donné le GM pour un homme puissant non-allié directement au GM. Car finalement un gars pas allié au GM puissant qui ont a ? Prenons un exemple, Bellett cet homme (ou femme :)) n'a rien fait (de ce que l'on sait) pour mériter un titre de pirate, pourtant il l'a. Dans le cas de Mihawk c'est pareil, on en sait fichtrement rien de son passé mis à part qu'il combattait Shanks. Là ou ça pourrait être intéressant ce serait si il a obtenu son titre de corsaire avant ou après ces combats. Si c'est avant alors il a du commettre des actes conséquents. Si c'est après c'est que ses combats (bien que l'on ne connaisse pas les tenants et aboutissants de ceux-ci) étaient suffisamment impressionnants pour que le GM l'ait craint et (aurait) pu lui donner ce titre de pirate car "pas copain" avec eux. Alors évidemment dans les faits Mihawk n'est pas qualifié comme tel, mais son titre l'est et concernant Kuma rien ne nous dit également qu'il ait été pirate avant d'être revolutionnaire, personne n'en sait rien comme sur le cas présent. Bref, dans les faits tout cela est (encore) du conditionnel, donc bon, peace "Là ou ça pourrait être intéressant ce serait si il a obtenu son titre de corsaire avant ou après ces combats." Selon la Vivre Card de Mihawk il est devenu Corsaire "par ennui" après ses combats contre Shanks. Sa Timeline au complet : Before 24 - Witnesses the start of the Great Age of Piracy Before ?? - competes ruthlessly with Red Hair Before ?? Joins the Warlords Before 02 Participates in the Summit War Before 02 - trains Zoro in swordsmanship On est quand même en train de nous dire qu'il a été "témoin" du début de l'âge d'or de la Piraterie. Témoin... Pas "acteur" ! La Timeline de Shanks en comparaison (pour que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point c'est étrange que pas une seule fois dans celle de Mihawk il ne soit relaté un quelconque acte de Piraterie) : 25 years ago: Roger Pirates disbanded ? Years ago: Red Hair Pirates were established ? Years ago: Became one of the "Four Emperors" 13 years ago: Docked in Windmill Village 12 years ago: Entrusted his straw hat to Luffy 2 years ago: Ended the war Pour moi c'est franchement pas impossible que le GM ne se restreigne pas aux seuls Pirates pour le statut de Corsaire mais aux criminels au sens plus large. Ce serait complètement débile de leur part de dire à Mihawk qui se propose Corsaire (car Mihawk s'est proposé Corsaire par ennui) "oui mais non merci on accepte que les Pirates ici va voir ailleurs si j'y suis".